


Aria

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2021 [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Are Dumb, M/M, Post High School/Pre-Timeskip, Rivals to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: Kuroo’s first job as a sports promoter for an up and coming B-league team and Daishou’s slot as a promising rookie on that team had forced them together again. The lack of competition between them necessitated a rebirth of their attitudes, sending them both reeling when they realized they had more in common than not.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087100
Kudos: 25





	Aria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andramion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/gifts).



> kiss prompt: raking a hand through the hair and getting a good handful to pull the other person closer (before or during the kiss)

As soon as he walked into the room, Kuroo’s back straightened to push himself to his fullest height. Did it make him noticeably taller? Not really. Was he going to do it anyway? Yep. Why?

Daishou would be there.

It had been four years, but the old jibe about his hair inflating his height still rankled. He was a couple centimeters taller since then, to boot, but he  _ needed _ to visibly dwarf Daishou for reasons, all of which were petty. 

Pettiness aside, he wasn’t sure their relationship was anything resembling normal, but neither of them were normal and it was the relationship they had eked out after years of high school rivalry. 

Kuroo’s first job as a sports promoter for an up and coming B-league team and Daishou’s slot as a promising rookie on that team had forced them together again. The lack of competition between them necessitated a rebirth of their attitudes, sending them both reeling when they realized they had more in common than not.

Daishou loved fish; Kuroo loved fish. Daishou’s first man crush was on Bokuto during middle school; Kuroo could relate. Daishou enjoyed staying up until the wee hours of the morning working on his writing, the career he wished to pursue after volleyball was no longer an option. Kuroo did the same, only with art. They had even produced a short story collaboration, with Kuroo’s sketches dotted throughout the text.

What they had the most in common, however, was when they sat near enough to each other that their shoulders touched, both of them turned bright red and looked the other direction. It didn’t take too many embarrassing encounters before they confronted each other and found out they had a mutual Thing.

After an arduous volleyball season, the team was done with matches for the year, and they were sending off two retirees in style. 

Players’ wives and girlfriends hung off their dates’ arms, while the occasional bachelor such as Kuroo or Daishou did their best not to ogle the sheer amount of cleavage spilling over tight, expensive dresses. It didn’t hurt that Kuroo was more into guys than girls, but when the team captain’s girlfriend bent over to adjust her shoe, he couldn’t look at anything else.

After the meal and the toast, dancing started, and Kuroo retreated to a table in the far corner lest one of the busty wags corner him. He was unsurprised when Daishou settled in the chair next to him. “Was that your first boob?” Daishou crowed, alight with pleasure at Kuroo’s subsequent blush. 

“Shaddup,” Kuroo huffed, elbowing Daishou’s bicep. “Of course it isn’t my first boob. I saw one six times a day until I was three.”

Daishou wheezed into his hand until he coughed. Voice rough with amusement, he croaked, “Dude, that’s gross.”

Kuroo stuck his tongue out and raspberried. “It’s a beautiful, natural process and better for a baby’s brain development. That explains so much about you.”

“Stop talking about mommy boobs, you weird bastard.” Daishou swatted Kuroo’s leg and wrinkled his nose. “You’re such a rude date, Tetsu. Everyone else is dancing, and you’re over here pondering your mom’s jugs.”

“Am not!” The point was well taken, though. Standing, he held out a hand to Daishou. “Suguru, would you like to dance?”

Daishou blinked up at him before replying, “Nah. I need my toes in the offseason, too.”

Kuroo pouted. “I’m not that bad at dancing! C’mon.” He tugged Daishou to his feet and dragged him toward the dance floor. “I’ll  _ show  _ you how un-bad I am.”

When they reached the dance floor, Kuroo tugged Daishou to his chest and smirked when they set into a fluid, harmonic motion with the music. “Now, what were you saying?”

A grin lit up Daishou’s whole face. “I thought I’d have to bully you harder to get you here. You’re full of surprises.”

Just then, Daishou’s dress shoe-clad foot smashed down on Kuroo’s toes, drawing a yelp and a wince. “You can say that again.”

“I said I needed my toes,” Daishou reminded him. “I didn’t say you were the one who would do the stepping.”

“Touche.” Stopping to flex his battered foot, Kuroo propelled them back into motion, keeping a wide berth between Daishou’s cloddish feet and his own.

The bright waltz ended, and a soft, sweet instrumental rendition of the aria from Figaro, with a french horn in place of vocals. The music was lovely, the lighting was just right. The couples on the dance floor inched closer together, but Daishou and Kuroo just froze.

“I won’t step on your toes, Tetsu,” Daishou murmured, stepping closer and taking Kuroo’s hand into his. “May  _ I _ have this dance?”

The way the dim lamplight glittered in Daishou’s eyes took Kuroo’s breath away. What else could he do but accept when his mostly-boyfriend gazed at him like he was the only person in the room?

Kuroo’s other hand rested on Daishou’s waist and he smiled as big as he could without looking like a moron. “I’d love to.”

They pressed into the throng of dancers, Daishou’s brows knit as he concentrated on not assaulting Kuroo’s feet again. Halfway through the piece, however, his rhythm solidified and he once again fastened his eyes on Kuroo.

The song ended, but instead of dispersing like the rest of the dancers while the musicians took a break, they stayed locked in each other’s arms. A few people were staring, probably waiting for them to do something embarrassing like kiss so they could pepper Whatsapp and Line with pictures of it.

They were on to something. Kuroo had never wanted to kiss anyone so badly in his life.

Daishou broke the stalemate, reaching up to strum Kuroo’s bottom lip with his thumb. “You look like a man with a question to ask.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo rasped. He laced his fingers with Daishou’s and pulled him toward the balcony that had been abandoned most of the night due to the chilly evening, save for the occasional cigarette break.

It was stupidly beautiful outside. The first vestiges of spring littered the landscape, with early blooms swaying in the breeze. A smattering of clouds hung around the full moon like a halo, its silvery beams glowing in Daishou’s silken hair.

He didn’t just want to kiss Daishou Suguru, his former petty rival; he  _ needed _ to.

Kuroo’s fingers traced the smooth line of Daishou’s jaw, the soft skin of his cheeks velvet to the touch. When a finger brushed against the corner of Daishou’s mouth, Daishou’s breath hitched.

“Tetsu,” he murmured. “Ask your damn question before I step on your foot again.” The words were sharp, but Daishou’s heavy lidded eyes were only for Kuroo. 

This time resting both hands on Daishou’s cheeks, Kuroo looked down at him with a dry, barren throat while his search for words to convey the thoughts swirling around in his head remained fruitless. He better understood what people meant when they said love made one a little stupid.

Love? When had that word insinuated itself into his business? Kuroo certainly considered Daishou a friend, and he wasn’t going to lie to himself and say he didn’t have a crush on Daishou too. When had that turned into an insidious thing that threatened to steal his heart and his sanity?

Daishou turned his head just enough to press a kiss to Kuroo’s palm. “Tetsu, I have to say, you think too much. Also —” He reached up and grabbed a fistful of Kuroo’s hair and yanked him downward so they were face to face. “— your stupid hair is finally useful.” 

With that, Daishou brought their mouths together for a lingering kiss until neither of them could hold their breaths any longer.

The world was uneven and hazy when Kuroo tore his mouth away to take in some much needed air. Maybe it was his oxygen-starved brain reminding him of what his lungs were for. Maybe Daishou had pulled his hair a little too hard. Maybe it was the lingering hum of sensation in his lips where they had touched Daishou’s.

On his tiptoes, Daishou whispered into Kuroo’s ear. “You’re staring like a dumbass.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo agreed. He was definitely staring and he certainly didn’t care who saw him do it. The only thing that sat still was Daishou’s pale skin, which sat in stark relief against his own tanned hand. “I think I kinda like it when you’re pushy.”

Daishou’s tongue darted out and licked the pad of Kuroo’s thumb, followed by a well-satisfied grin. “Then I won’t stop.”

The rasp of Daishou’s tongue on his finger sent a shiver through Kuroo. It made him wonder about what else Daishou could do with that mouth of his besides snark and kissing.

He blushed at the thought.

Eyes narrowed, Daishou muttered, “You just had a naughty thought, didn’t you?”

Kuroo’s cheeks burned even hotter. “Did not.”

“Did too.” Daishou pulled on Kuroo’s tie, lowering his head far enough to leave a trail of kisses up the column of his neck. Kuroo’s knees wobbled at the feel of Daishou’s lips on his skin like something out of an arousing dream.

Daishou let him go and patted his cheek. “I know you did because so did I.”

Impulse stronger than anything Kuroo had felt before rushed through him. He grabbed Daishou by the bottom and hoisted him up to eye level. Daishou’s lean, powerful legs fastened around his waist as both tilted their heads for a kiss. 

Kuroo reeled over toward a stone bench in the far corner of the balcony, dropping gracelessly onto it. Daishou’s knees planted on the bench, and he rose up to claim the height advantage. The new angle was exhilarating, and Kuroo groaned loudly into the kiss.

Daishou settled back onto Kuroo’s lap and buried his face in the curve of Kuroo’s shoulder. His lips brushed against everything they passed, and it was all Kuroo could do to not fall off the bench or pick up Daishou and flee the premises for a space of their own.

As usual, Daishou was right there with him. After a nibble Kuroo was sure would leave a mark, Daishou purred against his shoulder and murmured, “How mad do you think they’d be if we ducked out of here?”

His eyelids flickering in the face of the sensation flooding through him, Kuroo gasped, “Enraged.”

“Incensed.” Daishou lapped at his marked territory before his mouth wandered for another claim to stake.

Kuroo arched into Daishou, pressing them even closer together and drawing a growl from Daishou. Delirious with feeling, Kuroo said, “Vexed, even.” Daishou raised his head, his pupils wide and dark and glistening. “Let’s go.”

“You read my mind.” 

The two of them clambered down the wrought iron trellis attached to the balcony and took off into the night. When they reached Kuroo’s company-issued car, Daishou asked, ‘So, uh, yours or mine?”

“Don’t care.” From the driver’s seat, Kuroo leaned toward Daishou and stole one last kiss before they hit the road that left them both breathless. Resting his forehead against Daishou’s, Kuroo added, “As long as it’s with you. And also somewhere I won’t get lost.”

Daishou guffawed and pecked a kiss on the tip of Kuroo’s nose. “Yours then. The quicker we get there, the faster I can get into your pants.”

Kuroo whipped his head forward and started the engine. “On it.” He slammed the car into gear and made a beeline toward his tiny apartment nearby. 

Once they arrived and parked, Kuroo fumbled for his building key while Daishou rolled his eyes. “Relax. The building isn’t going anywhere.” 

“I’m nervous!” Kuroo chirped. He found the correct key and held it up. “See? I can still function.” 

Next to Kuroo on the sidewalk, Daishou waggled his eyebrows. “I sure hope so.” When Kuroo opened his mouth to squawk about the innuendo, Daishou swept Kuroo off his feet and into his arms. “My turn now.” 

Kuroo’s arms looped around Daishou’s neck and he eased himself into the embrace. Nobody had picked him up since he cracked 150 centimeters. He had to admit, it was nice.

For all their many differences, Kuroo had a hard time remembering why they had ever disliked each other in the first place. Daishou was strong, witty, thoughtful, and dedicated — all the things Kuroo could ever ask for in a partner.

“You’re thinking pretty hard for someone who forgot how to person a minute ago,” Daishou noted. “Care to share?”

Kuroo rested his head on Daishou’s shoulder while they wangled their way into the elevator. “Nah, just thinking how glad I am we made it here.”

Daishou harrumphed. “I would hope so. You were driving and you also live here.”

“That’s not what I meant. I —” Kuroo’s words melted away when he spied the mirth on Daishou’s face. “Dickhead.”

In Kuroo’s ear, Daishou hissed, “If you insist.”

They both blushed as the elevator let them off on Kuroo’s floor. Shaking hands worked at the lock until it opened, and they entered Kuroo’s barely-unpacked and mostly undecorated apartment. 

“Home sweet home,” Kuroo said nervously, biting his lip while Daishou looked around. “Sorry it’s so —”

“Perfect,” Daishou interjected, heading toward the daybed in the corner of the room. He placed Kuroo on the mattress and stroked his cheek. “You sure you’re ready for this?”

Kuroo tugged Daishou on top of him and feathered a kiss to his lips. “Completely.”

Daishou snared Kuroo’s mouth for a longer kiss, their hands disassembling the fabric walls between them as they got to know each other in a different way.


End file.
